


Constelações

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena do alto de sua torre, observava o céu e lembrava do que passou até a construção de seu castelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constelações

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Só o tempo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945209) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



Os dedos finos e pálidos da mulher seguravam com força a murada da torre, deixando-os ainda mais brancos e pequenos perto daquelas pedras cinzentas, ásperas e frias devido à noite. Seus olhos escuros como a noite ao seu redor refletiam os mesmo pontos cinzentos que brilhavam lá no céu, algo que vinha guiando sua vida e lhe servindo de ajuda quando se sentia perdida. Tinha uma queda pelas estrelas, suas constelações e como se moviam em padrões pelos céus. Sentia que sua força e sua magia estavam ligadas a ela.  
Fora guiada por seus prenúncios até achar Helga, que logo se tornou sua amiga intima, com seu jeito maternal, simpatia e fala fácil destoava totalmente da personalidade calada, séria e direta da morena. Juntas foram viveram mais aventuras do que duas mulheres de sua época jamais poderia imaginar e assim durante suas aventuras que encontraram Godric com seu jeito bravo, direto e rude. Não demorou muito para se tornar mais um membro de aventuras, os três conquistaram o respeito do mundo bruxo devido seus feitos, mas ainda faltava uma pessoa a morena sabia. Alguém que entendesse do lado mais sombrio e completasse o quarteto de luz e sombras.  
Mas diferente do que Rowena acreditava fora Salazar que a encontrou durante uma pesquisa no mar, durante um estudo para descobrir se o seu feitiço anti-canto das sereias fosse funcionar. Foi ali, vindo da escuridão da praia como se fosse o seu dono, Salazar apareceu conversando abertamente com sua cobra. Primeiro a mulher sentiu-se espantada com isso, afinal havia tão poucas pessoas no mundo que possuía esse dom e por isso soube imediatamente que era a pessoa que estava procurando. O último membro.  
Convencê-los de criar a escola não foi algo difícil, combinar as habilidades especificas para erguer o castelo, usar os recursos econômicos, humanos e suas reputações para com o Rei e assim conseguir o feudo fora trabalhoso. Afinal todas as personalidades se combinavam ao mesmo tempo em que se excluíam brigas acaloradas aconteciam, mas Rowena sempre estava lá para conciliar e pedir calma. Guiando e ajudando. Sempre. Agora, do alto de sua torre via o que havia conquistado e o que havia conseguido. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.  
\- Rowena Ravenclaw sorrindo?  
Virou o rosto a tempo de ver a mulher sorridente que chegava ao seu redor abelhas zumbiam e voavam de maneira coordenada. Ele sempre afirmava que não conseguia falar com elas e não entendia porque a seguia, Rowena duvidava disso, mas conseguia entender a reserva da mulher.   
\- Não use esse tom de surpresa, até eu sou capaz de sorrir quando vejo um trabalho bem feito.  
\- Isso só aconteceu duas vezes que posso contar querida. Contando com essa.  
\- Esse castelo tem nossas almas e sangue, isso vale um sorriso.  
\- Concordo.  
A mulher chegou perto e passou o braço em torno da morena. Sua pele um pouco mais escura, seus cabelos mais claros e olhos cor de mel era como estar diante da primavera em seu pleno fulgor. Enquanto ela era o inverno em toda a sua frieza e tempestade.  
\- Que tal descermos e alimentarmos aqueles dois palermas que estão lá embaixo? Após com você que eles já se mataram.  
\- Eu não sou de apostar Helga, mas acredito que você tem razão nisso.


End file.
